Figment
by konnerkris
Summary: Draco says hi to Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - in which Draco takes a stroll

I love being at Hogwarts, not for the magic or the chance to express my dominance as a pure blood, but for the simple fact that snow always arrives here before anywhere else in the country. And along with that snow comes my favourite person. Jack Frost.

I'd first learnt about the mystical being when I had come across a book in my father's library titled 'Mythical Creatures, Legends from Around the World' where it spoke of a mischievous being that would spend its time turning the world to snow and frost during winter and making trouble wherever trouble was needed. The book went on to explain that the being can only be seen if you believe it is real.

I was very surprise next winter to be happening to think of the being in question when I should notice him frivolously running his staff across the lawn turning the due into a fine frost.

Since then every winter I've admired Jack Frost from afar, from the manner I used to see him in the gardens freezing the pond and frosting the holy bushes for Christmas. But I would always keep my distance, only watching from the window, in case my parents were watching and thought me odd as they did not believe and could not see him. But that was ok I liked just watching his seemingly feather light body skip through the garden and dance on the wind.

Today it is the first day of frost so I decide to skip breakfast and instead take a stroll through the grounds towards the lake and get away from all the noise of the hall, when I come across a familiar figure leaning against a tree. I've never seen him this close up before and am pleasantly surprised to find the mystical creature has a devilishly beautiful face, with eyes as blue a clear winter's sky and hair as white as snow. His moth is pulled into a whimsical smile and the tip of his nose is a faint red.

'Hey Jack,' I call, waving at him. He turns quickly at the sound of his name and looks at me all mirth leaving his boyish features. I wave walking in his direction. He turns to look behind him but only comes to face the frosted bark of the tree so he pokes his head round the trunk.

When he turns back to face me I am only a few feet away, hand-shaking-distance away.

'Hi,' I greet him again sticking my hand out to be shaken, 'I'm Draco.'

'You can see me?'

'No. I just like introducing myself to trees.' I replie with a sarcastic lilt to my voice.

'But no one's ever seen me before.'

'There missing out.' I smile cheekily.

Jack slowly reaches his hand to mine and gently clasps it.

'And I can touch you.'

'Mr Malfoy what are you doing?' I turn around as the presents of Snape's voice.

'I'm just out for a morning stroll Sir.'

The professor eyes me suspiciously, 'Classes start in ten minutes. You better get back to the school.' He says and swiftly turns heading back up the path.

I turn back to Jack but I'm left staring at only a heavily frosted fir tree`. I turn back and follow Snape back up the path to the school only mildly disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two – in witch Draco blushes

I'm alone in my dorm room, sitting at the desk by the window and trying but failing to write an introduction for my essay on the Rumples potion. I keep getting distracted by the memory of my meeting with Jack two days ago. I wonder what he's up to. I imagine he's creating havoc for some unsuspecting wizard by icing his path way. The thought makes me smile.

I pulled from my imaginings by a quite rapping on the window. A playful Jack Frost is precariously balancing on the ledge outside and watching me with a playful smile. I quickly open the window and he jumps onto my desk accompanied by a chilly wind which blows my parchment to the floor.

'Hello Ja…' I begin to say but am cut off by his icy lips covering mine. I'm rather surprised by the impromptu kiss and before I have the chance to react he pulls away.

'Sorry,' he explains unashamedly, 'I haven't been able to touch anyone in a very long time and…you know.'

'I'm…happy to oblige.' I reply coyly. I can feel the blush in my cheeks.

Jack bounds off of the desk and slumps onto my bed. I turn to face him. 'How can you see me?' he asks straight to the point.

'Excuse me?'

'I mean no one else has ever seen me before. And I've tried so hard to get their attention. I shouted for hours even tried to write in the snow, but no one ever sees me. And one day I'm just frosting a pine tree by a lake and who happens to call to me but a young wizard I've never even set eyes on before. How can you see me?'

'I guess I just read about you in a book and happened to see you one winter's day in my garden wilting the daffodils in the flower beds.'

'Why did you never say hi before?' His face is sad.

'You seemed busy. I didn't want to disturb you. Sorry.'

Jack looks down at his hands and remains quiet. I wonder what he is thinking about. I hope I haven't upset him.

'Would you like something to eat or drink?' I ask, trying to break the tension.

'Nah, I'd better be off, lots of work to do.' The creature stands up. He eyes my parchment on the floor, picks it up and passes in to me before hopping back onto the desk.

'Jack.' I say before he crouches out of the window. He turns back to me and I stand up so we're at the same height. I quickly lean in and peck him on his soft, pale lips. 'Come back any time.'

He gives me a cheeky smile before jumping out of the window and the winds Wisk him out of sight.

I sit back down at the desk and look back at my parchment. Perfect frost fingerprints glisten from the rough surface where Jack had just touched it.

Maybe I'd be less distracted in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I'm lying in bed. I'm too horny to fall asleep.

I close my eyes and think of Jack. I've been thinking off jack every night for the last two weeks, ever since he kissed me.

A gust of cold wind ruffles my bed drapes. I open my eyes. I can here footsteps against the stone floor of the room. It could be one of my fellow Slytherins. I peak my head out through one of the drapes and see a lithe hooded figure clad in blue pulling back the drapes of one of the beds and poking his head through.

'Jack.' I whisper as loudly as I dare. He quickly turns towards me with a small smile and mischief in his eyes. He quietly tiptoes over and without permission climbs onto my bed and sits crossed legged at the end.

'Hey.' He greets with a whisper.

'What are you doing here jack?'

'Can't I just come to see my favourite wizard without and ulterior motive?'

'It's the middle of the night!'

'So?'

'So I could have been asleep'

'But you're not.'

'So you just popped in during the middle of the night on the off chance that I would be awake just to say hey?'

'Yup!'

'I don't believe you'

Jack's lips moved into a not so innocent grin 'well, to tell you the truth I was just felling in the mood for, well,' he lined into close and whispered softly into my ear, 'a good fucking.'

I felt my whole face heat up and my cock harden at the notion.

Jack glances down at my boxer briefs and slowly drags his brilliant blue eyes up my naked chest before looking back into mine. 'And it looks like I've come to the right place.'

Jack carefully but determinedly reaches for my hard-on and slowly begins stroking it and ahh…

I've cummed. I open my eyes. I wipe myself down with some old underwear, turn over and try and get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I've just come back from two hours of transfiguration were I totally failed at turning my quill into anything more than a useless stick of wood with a dark stone like material running through the centre when I notice Jack is outside my window again, just crouched precariously on the window ledge. I quickly move over to it and usher the beautiful creature inside.

He majestically saunters over to my bed and, after leaning his hooked staff against the stone wall of the dorm, he throws himself onto my mattress, laying his head on the green pillow.

'Hi Jack.' I say slightly unimpressed by his social etiquette but rather pleased that he's in my bed.

'Hey Draco.' He looks at me and smiles.

'Did you want something of me or is it just my bed you're after?'

'Um, actually I was just thinking about when I was here last.'

Right, the time he kissed me, 'right, I've been think about it too.' I say trying to put on my most charming smile.

'Really?' he asks animatedly sitting up his legs now coming over the side of the bed. I move slightly closer to him. 'Do you think you teach me?'

Teach him? He's the one who kissed me. 'Excuse me?' I ask.

'Do you think you could teach me to write?'

'To write?'

'Yeah I saw you doing it last time I was here. And I've always wanted to be able to write.'

'I thought you said you tried writing to get people to see you?'

'Maybe that why it didn't work. Besides I can write my own name.' he exclaims rather proudly.

I take my over the shoulder bag off, place it down beside my desk and pull out a clean sheet of parchment and a quill. I flatten out the sheet on my desk and holding out the quill to Jack say 'go on then. Write your name down for me.'

He stood up as confident as ever, took the quill from my hand and just to the left of the centre of the parchment wrote 'Jak' in large wobbly letters.

I had to cover my mouth with my hand to hide my smile and to prevent Jack's pride from being hurt.

'Why, may I ask, do you want to be able to write?'

At this Jack blushes, 'Oh, I just wanted to write a Card.'

'Ok, well, why don't I just write it for you?' I say optimistically.

'Ok.' Jack agrees slightly hesitantly. He passes me a shiny muggle birthday card that had been folded in half and was slightly frosted over. I sat down at my desk, carefully pried it open and flattened in out on the wooden surface. I took my quill and held it ready to write.

'Ok Jack, what did you want the card to read?'

'Dear Draco, Happy Birthday! Lots of love Jack."

'Wait! This is for me?'

'Have you written it yet?'

I scribble the message down on the card quickly and pass in back to Jack. He turns his back on me for a moment and when he turns back he presents a white envelope, which had clearly been crumpled into a ball, unfurled and had a card ungracefully shoved into it.

'Happy birthday Draco.' He said.

'Thank you' I replied and proceeded to open it. 'How did you know?'

'I heard your parents talking about it last time I was frosting the Malfoy manor windows. Sorry I don't have a gift for you.' He says slightly sadly.

'How about a kiss?' it pops out of my mouth without my consent. My face must be red with the about of heat that floods into it but Jack just mustn't notice because he leans forward and places his lips on mine. They're cool in a refreshing way but chapped like someone's who's been out in the cold for too long.

He pulls away.' Good buy Draco.'

'Buy.'

'Have a happy birthday.' Jack jumps out of the window and flits away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five – in which jack has some insight and Hermione frowns

'Jack, what are you doing?' I whisper as quietly as I can as he slouches down onto the stool next to mine.

'Just having a bit of fun.' Jack doesn't need to whisper, no one else in the positions class can hear him.

I just ignore him, I don't want my class mates thinking I'm talking to myself. Especially Granger who is sitting in front of me waiting to one up me in everything.

Professor Snape begins to talk. 'Today we're going to be learning how to make halbough potion. Can anyone tell me what this potion would be used for?'

Grangers hand shoots straight up

"Anyone?' Snape askes ignoring Granger as he usually does.

Jack whispers into my ear, 'I turns your skin green and allows any witch or wizard who consumes it to create they own energy for sunlight when said witch or wizard is in a tight spot regarding food.'

I glare at him and make a quite shushing noise.

'It's true,' he says 'if you don't believe me

'It's true,' he says, 'that's what it does. Put your hand up.' He grabs my arm and shoves it in the air. I try to swat him away but it's too late.

'Yes, mister Malfoy?' Snape askes.

'Ur, the halbough potion turns the skin of any wizard who takes it green and this allows them to create their own energy when they don't have any food.'

'Correct Mr Malfoy. Ten points to Slithering house.'

Granger turns in her seat and eyes me suspiciously with a grimace of annoyance. I smirk back at her.

'You're welcome.' Jack says with a smile to his voice.

After class Jack follows me back to my dormitory and when we are alone I ask him if he has any other useful bits of knowledge on magic.

'Well,' he replies, 'I know this one spell that makes the inflicted think that they can only speak whale. Perhaps I'll tell you about it some time. And with that he hops out the window and is whipped away by a sudden gust of wind.

I go to my bed and pull out the card, from under the pillow, that jack gave to me on my birthday and as I look at it I wish that he would stay for more than a few minutes at a time for once.

I hear people coming up the stairs and stuff the card back in it place and go to sit at my desk and pretend to write an essay.


End file.
